Kabura
by Voracity666
Summary: Kyoko & Jyûshiro s'aiment. Kyoko a été exécutée. Kabura est un jeune shinigami accompli mais sans diplôme. Il habite dans le 79e district et est obligé de se prostituer. Il arrive heureusement à se sauver et est recueillit par la 11e. OCs. Yaoi !
1. Prologue :: le commencement de tout

**Bonjour !**

**Voici un prologue plutôt court...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Kyoko Aidani est la capitaine de la 10° division. Connue pour être d'une nature assez volage, il lui arrive de ne pas se présenter à sa capitainerie. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas pour autant d'abattre une somme considérable dès qu'elle revient ! Cumulant les excès de toutes parts (alcools, amants, fatigue, travail...), sa santé est des plus précaire, tout comme son petit-ami._

_Car oui, Kyoko-le-coup-de-vent, comme la surnomment amicalement ses subordonnés, est casée. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche de le tromper régulièrement. Mais il ne lui en veut jamais. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se sentir mal, d'avoir son cœur qui se serre et une irrépressible envie de pleurer dès que la demoiselle disparaît dans la nature, ou plus précisément dans le Rukongaï, à la recherche de gigolos. Alors, à ces moments-là, il s'autorise un petit écart de conduite et va se saouler chez son ami de toujours... pour le lendemain se retrouver chez lui, comme si de rien n'était !_

_Tous les trois se connaissent depuis l'Académie des shinigamis. Dans la même classe, côte à côté dans l'atrium, et souvent aux mêmes endroits ! Malgré tout leurs défauts et leurs différences, Kyoko finit avec son meilleur ami à la santé fragile, et leur ami alcoolique notoire et assez fêtard resta à leurs côtés, au point de prêter confusion et faire croire aux gens à un ménage à trois...!_

_Kyoko Aidani, Shunsui Kyorakû & Jyûshiro Ukitake_

_Voici leurs noms à tous. "Le trio infernal", comme on aime bien les appeler. Traversant les siècles sans problèmes, ainsi que leur chère amie Retsu (dont Shunsui avait un petit faible, mais chut !)._

_Ce qui pouvait exaspérer le Sereitei au sujet de la "jeune" capitaine, c'était la réputation qu'elle trainait derrière elle. Il est vrai qu'une noble qui se comporte ainsi, sans pudeur, ni rien, est un sujet de conversation plutôt intéressant, sans compter le fait que des paris étaient maintenus sur ses nouveaux amants..._

_Sa dernière folie fut de se faire tatouer. Elle resta une semaine entière sans sortir de chez elle, enfermée avec le tatoueur qu'elle avait fait venir du Rukongaï. Quand elle en ressortit, tous purent admirer le dessin. Une tige emberlificotée sur le côté gauche du visage, un petit tronçon s'arrêtant pile au bord de l'œil. À partir de ce moment, elle se mit à porter du noir à lèvre, représentant ainsi une petite feuille, et dessiner une fleur à son œil gauche. Elle raconta que c'était une manière pour elle d'arrêter ses excès en tout genre et d'essayer de faire des efforts. Il va sans dire que cela passa pour une lubie comme une autre..._

_Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Suite à une conspiration, la jeune femme est accusée de haute trahison et se retrouve donc condamnée à mort._

_Au moment de passer sur l'échafaud, elle demande à parler un instant à Jyûshiro. Elle lui confia la fleur qu'elle portait alors à l'oreille, la glissant à son oreille gauche. Elle lui murmura que cette fleur ne fanera jamais et qu'elle lui permettra de la retrouver, si tel est son bon plaisir._

_Montant sur le Sôkyoku, elle sourit à ses meilleurs amis avant d'être exécutée._

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 1 :: la retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.**

**Le physique de Kane provient de Iriya, dans _Dossier A_. que je vous conseille de lire ^^**

**Pour Kô(-sama), j'ai emprunté le nom au même manga.  
**

**Aloïs, lui, a été plus ou moins inspiré du personnage éponyme dans _Black Butler_.**

**Résumé : Kyoko & Jyûshiro s'aiment. Kyoko a été exécutée. Kabura est un jeune shinigami accompli mais sans diplôme. Il habite dans le 79e district et est obligé de se prostituer. Il arrive heureusement à se sauver et est recueillit par la 11e. OCs. Yaoi !  
**

**Note : Vous allez enfin pouvoir faire connaissance de la personne qui a donné le titre.**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Salut ! Moi, c'est Kabura Kusajishi. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas de nom à proprement parler, donc comme bien d'autres, je porte le nom de mon district. J'habite dans le rukongai. Dans le rukongai, il y a quatre-vingt districts pour être exacte. Je vis dans le soixante-dix-neuvième. L'avant-pire, comme on aime le surnommer. Mais l'après mieux, aussi.

Sinon, je suis mort, comme tout le monde ici. Je ne me rappelle de rien de ma "pré-vie" et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. J'ai à peu près vingt années humaines, ce qui fait dans les deux-cent ans ici. Physiquement, il n'est pas rare que je passe pour une fille, possédant une apparence plutôt féminine. Effectivement, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux noirs frangés de longs cils, la peau plutôt pâle et satinée. Le pire est que je suis d'une corpulence des plus frêles.

C'est à cause de ce physique que je vis là où je suis : un bordel. Mais attention ! Pas n'importe quel bordel, s'il-vous-plaît ! Un bordel de luxe ! Spécialisé en jeunes garçons !

Autant vous dire que c'est assez invivable comme train de vie. Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout ! En fait, la vraie spécialité de ces locaux c'est la chasse ouverte qu'ils organisent pour trouver des garçons un peu dans mon style : soit efféminé, soit différent de la norme. Mais dans tous les cas séduisant. Moi, je fais partie des deux catégories. Sur la partie gauche de mon visage, un foulard rouge est éternellement fixé. Dessous, un tatouage bizarre. Une plante grimpante en spirale, des feuilles, puis des pétales entourant l'œil gauche, formant une sorte de fleur. Le tout en noir.

Comme tout le monde ici-bas, j'ai un rêve. Et ce rêve est de devenir shinigami. Mais passer six années à l'académie, non merci ! Non mais c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de moisir dans une bâtisse pour autant de temps, quand on sait qu'il me suffit de me présenter comme candidat à la Onzième ! La rumeur court que leur taicho, ainsi que la fukutaicho, -ayant à peu près une centaine d'années c'est vous dire l'âge !- se sont seulement pointés et ont reçu leur poste aussitôt ! Enfin, évidemment, pas aussi facilement, hein... C'est pareil pour leur Troisième et Cinquième sièges. J'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile pour moi. Mais, ils n'ont sûrement pas besoin de moi et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le "physique" d'un combattant. Ils cherchent sûrement de grosses brutes sans cervelles aux muscles épais comme l'acier, à la peau brunie couverte de cicatrices. Un peu comme ceux qui vivent dans le coin. Un peu comme beaucoup des clients de la maison de passe. Un peu comme pas moi... J'ai tellement l'apparence frêle que je passe assez facilement pour un noble ou, encore, pour une femme... C'est déprimant ! Il est vrai que si je n'essaye pas, je ne le saurai jamais, mais je préfère rester dans mes rêves et espoirs plutôt qu'essuyer un refus. De toute façon, passer d'un district à l'autre est hyper complexe. Et puis, quitter l'établissement ? Si c'est par la voie officielle, ce serait refusé, ou alors je serais mis à la porte et je n'aurais nulle part où aller. Si c'est par la voie officieuse, je serais banni et pourchassé. Cruel dilemme !

Pour le moment, je suis sur le toit. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée... Je sais juste que c'est en y étant que mes espoirs et rêves se renforcent. Étrange, non ? Mais, je ne suis sûrement pas le seul. Les quelques marchands errants qui arrivent à parvenir jusqu'ici et qui ont pu se promener auprès du Sereitei ont rapporté qu'ils voyaient des shinigamis sur les toits de leur caserne. Et puis, où est le problème ? Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, non ?

Si je tente de me rappeler ma vie d'avant, c'est le flou total. Hormis mon prénom et l'âge de ma mort. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, c'est très commun dans le coin. Qu'on soit un shinigami ou une âme du Rukongaï, rien ne change, on a une amnésie quasi-totale à la (re)naissance. Mais c'est vraiment pas de pot que je sois incapable de me rappeler de mon nom. Peut-être plus tard...

-Hey ! Kabura ! Encore en train de rêvasser ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

Cet abruti se nomme Fubuki, mais on le surnomme Kingyo -poisson rouge- à cause de sa faculté à pouvoir rester un bon moment sans bouger, juste bon à imiter une carpe hors de l'eau. Quand je vous dit que c'est un abruti ! Le pire ? Ce salaud est l'assistant du gérant, ce qui lui donne tous les droits sur nous. Ça peut aller de l'humiliation gratuite au viol, en passant par les corvées. Peut-être que cela vient de son physique disgracieux, au milieu de toutes ces beautés masculines, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne nous aime pas. De là à dire qu'il nous envie ou déteste, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Je m'empresse de descendre, ne voulant pas de sanction, car dans ce domaine, Kingyo a l'imagination bien fournie, si vous voulez mon avis. Et, évidemment, Kô-sama (comme il aime qu'on l'appelle), n'a rien à y redire, trouvant souvent cela justifié. Une fois, l'un d'entre nous s'est retrouvé dans le bordel du quatre-vingtième district que Kô-sama dirige aussi, juste parce qu'il s'est présenté devant son client avec une attitude soi-disant insolente ! Il n'avait fait que répondre à sa demande.

-Mais à quoi tu peux bien penser, petite peste ? Grogne Kingyo derrière.

-À un monde sans poisson, réponds-je laconiquement.

N'ayant pas été mis au courant de son petit nom, il ne saisit évidemment pas la blague. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

-Allez ! Va manger, les autres t'attendent.

Les "autres" ne sont en fait qu'une personne. En effet, Kane et moi sommes pourvus d'un reiatsu qui, bien que de faible intensité, nous oblige à nous nourrir. C'est cette faculté qui m'aide à penser mon rêve possible. La Onzième division n'est, après tout, rien d'autre qu'une caserne de baston, non ? Il suffirait donc juste de savoir cogner de ses poings ou de son zanpakûto ! Le reiatsu est secondaire. Et encore.

-Bon appétit.

En tendant l'oreille, on peut entendre nos camarades entamer ce pourquoi ils sont là : donner du bon temps à des femmes délaissées ou de vieux pervers. Kane et moi bénissons ce reiatsu qui nous permet de nous mettre au boulot plus tard, commencer avec au moins un quart d'heure de moins que nos compagnons d'infortune qui nous haïssent ou jalousent pour cela. Ce n'est pas vraiment un avantage, car nous faisons ainsi rentrer moins d'argent, mais Kane et moi sommes aussi de ceux souvent demandés, et nous sommes de la maison, si on peut dire. Cela fait bien quatre-vingt ans que j'y ouvre les cuisses, maintenant. Et autant pour Kane. Enfin, difficile à dire pour lui, il était du métier bien avant que Kô-sama ne lui mette la main dessus.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi depuis le début du repas ? M'interroge ce dernier. Je sais que je suis beau, mais ne rêve pas.

-Tu es très beau, lui assure-je en souriant. Le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Nous échangeons un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai, Kane est vraiment d'une beauté rare. Ses cheveux d'un noir velouté bouclent sur son crâne. Ses yeux noirs feraient fondre un bloc de glace. Il porte un bouc en forme de triangle, pointe vers le haut. D'une carrure plutôt musclée, il est pourtant une sorte de pacifiste. Mais il ne faut pas venir le chercher. Oh non. Grand rêveur, il m'a avoué un jour que, lorsqu'il était vivant, il était parti à la recherche de l'Atlantide. Alors que je l'avais questionné dessus, histoire de savoir si il l'avait trouvé, il avait réussi à me faire oublier le sujet en me sautant dessus. Au sens littéral. Et en me chatouillant.

Qu'on se le dise tout de suite : entre Kane et moi, il n'y a rien de concret. Notre amitié peut bien sûr être ambiguë dans le sens où nous sommes souvent fourrés ensemble. Mais il faut dire que nous partageons la même chambre (où nous ne sommes que deux, chacun ses privilèges), que par notre capacité commune nous sommes souvent ensemble. Et il nous est arrivé de partager le ou la même client(e) _en même temps_. Des parties à trois, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est notre quotidien à nous autres.

-Eh, tu crois qu'on va retomber sur l'autre vieux pervers ? Chuchote mon meilleur ami.

Il a en effet bien raison, et de se poser la question et de baisser le son. Il est formellement interdit de critiquer les clients, même les pires et avec raison.

-J'en ai aucune idée... grimaçai-je.

L'homme dont nous parlons à mots couverts est un client courant. Il est connu dans nos rangs et dans les autres bordels pour ses envies plus perverses les unes que les autres. Pour le moment, il s'est limité aux parties à plusieurs, ne demandant pas forcément toujours les mêmes et mélangeant les partenaires sans distinction. On chuchote qu'il aurait épuisé tous les bordels de Zaraki, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer.

-Kane ! Kabura ! Hurle Aloïs depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Magnez-vous le train ! Kitaro-san vous réclame !

Aloïs s'occupe des comptes et des clients. Aimable qu'avec l'argent, il est très peu digne de confiance. Je soupire avant de reposer mes baguettes puis d'avaler vite fait le reste de mon bol, imité par Kane. Il allait falloir se mettre au boulot, un client n'attends pas.

Descendant les escaliers lentement, je vérifie rapidement la bonne tenue de mon maquillage dans la glace suspendue dans les escaliers. Le khôl sert à agrandir mes yeux, leur donnant ainsi plus de profondeur, la peinture sur mes lèvres ne les rend que plus désirables. Ma peau étant naturellement pâle, nul besoin de recourir aux poudres et autres fards. Trop cher, par ailleurs. Je remets aussi mes cheveux en place, lissant comme je le peux les mèches rebelles s'échappant de mon chignon ainsi que les bords de mon kimono féminin. Bleu glace parsemé de points bleu marine, le obi est noir et maintenu par un obijime. J'en extirpe mon éventail et cache mon visage derrière. Kitaro-san est la personne dont on parlait précédemment. Vous comprenez alors notre appréhension à tous deux.

Je sens la main chaude de mon ami serrer mon épaule, comme pour me rassurer. Je le sais aussi angoissé que moi, alors je presse la mienne dessus.

Mais les marches ne sont pas éternelles et nous devons faire face à cet être qui tient plus du porc que de l'homme. Kane n'a pas ôté sa main même si moi je l'avais fait, et je l'en remercie intérieurement.

Connaissant les préférences du client, je baisse le regard, paraissant ainsi soumis et effrayé. Il n'est pas le seul à apprécier que je joue ainsi avec mon apparence féminine. Au contraire, Kane se redresse, bombe le torse et semble défier les clients du regard. Chacun son rôle. Ainsi, j'ai du succès auprès des hommes, et lui auprès des femmes. Nous sommes un peu deux extrêmes que l'on aime bien mêler.

-Kitaro-san souhaite reprendre là où vous en étiez la fois précédente, reprit Aloïs en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste brusque.

Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il les brise au vu du nombre de fois qu'il le fait et de la force qu'il y met. En tout cas, j'aimerais être là lorsque cela arrivera, histoire de le voir désemparé. Vous aurez compris : je le hais.

Kane se contente de hocher légèrement la tête, en un sens, refuser ne nous est pas permis. C'est à moi de le charmer avec des mots. Youhou. Je cille tout en minaudant, serrant le bras de Kitaro-san, me frottant contre lui comme il souhaite que je le fasse. Là, c'est sûr, je me dégoûte. J'agis vraiment comme, comme une... une pute. Mais en un sens, c'est ce que je suis, alors je vais pas faire la fine bouche et je poursuis mon chemin vers la pièce où Kane et moi allons devoir nous soumettre au moindre de ses désirs. Regardant en arrière, dans la direction de mon ami, j'aperçois qu'il regarde le sol. Et je comprends parfaitement cette attitude.

-Bien bien, glousse Kitaro-san en se frottant ses grosses mains grasses.

* * *

**Kitaro signifie repoussant... Vous avez compris le jeu de mot ? ^^**

**Quand à Kane, cela veut dire "cloche"  
**

**Voracity666  
**


	3. Chapter 2 :: la promesse du départ

**Wahoo ! Impossible ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Eh bah si !  
**

**Eh voici donc la suite des aventures de ce cher Kabura (qui est bien un homme, si si)**

**Corrigé en partie par Millielitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**"Guest" : Pourquoi ce prologue ? Je sais bien que c'est un peu confus, le fait de parler du précédent amour de Jyûshiro puis maintenant de Kabura. C'est peut-être même très mal fait. Toutes mes excuses, alors, de cette confusion !vSinon, tu as effectivement raison, il y aura de l'influence sur le futur à venir ^^ Merci de ta review et lecture !**

* * *

J'écoute d'une oreille attentive ce qu'il attend de nous. Qui sait ce que la moindre erreur peut nous coûter ? Je ne veux courir aucun risque, n'étant guère curieux de la chose.

M'asseyant sur le lit, comme demandé, je m'évente avec grâce et lenteur, mon kimono et mon juban semblant tous deux vouloir prendre la fuite après que j'ai desserré le obi et son obijime. Kane surgit derrière moi, refermant ses mains à la peau calleuse sur mes épaules à moitié nues, provoquant un sursaut de ma part -il m'a _vraiment_ surpris- avant de me retourner entièrement, lui faisant ainsi face. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, alors que d'une main il referme mon éventail et le jette dans la direction opposée au client. Je hausse discrètement les sourcils pour le réprimander : il aurait dû assommer l'autre abruti avec, voyons ! Son autre main, elle, frôle la peau douce de mon cou avant de se loger sous mon menton, caressant ma joue de son pouce. Il approche son visage du mien, collant nos fronts, sans pour autant casser notre échange visuel. Sa main de libre est en train de défaire avec douceur le nœud fermant mon foulard. Ce dernier retombe doucement sur mes cuisses et je frissonne, la main de mon ami ayant suivi sa trajectoire, et la massant maintenant. Je ferme les paupières, reposant mon visage contre le sien alors que ses lèvres frôlent le tracé gracieux de la décoration tatouée de mon côté gauche. Je frissonne au passage de sa langue qui le redessine entièrement avant d'achever son trajet sur mes lèvres, un début de tige s'y arrêtant.

Je place ma main dans son dos, le pressant contre ma poitrine inexistante, rejetant par la même occasion ma tête, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. L'autre main, elle, s'est posée sur celle se situant sur ma cuisse, comme si je cherchais à la stopper, avant de remonter le bras, le caressant au passage. Je grogne lorsqu'il entrouvre mon kimono et mon juban en même temps, puis qu'il me repousse avec délicatesse, m'allongeant tout en m'embrassant. Je mets mes mains à plat sur son torse puissant, comme un refus, une demande d'arrêt, rougissant adorablement et inconsciemment, provoquant ainsi un petit sourire chez mon partenaire, sourire qui ne fait qu'aggraver la rougeur.

Je n'y peux rien. Coucher avec les clients ne me fait rien, ce sont des inconnus pour la plupart, même les récurrents, mais Kane... C'est différent. Il m'est fréquemment arrivé -et peut -être lui aussi- d'oublier que ce n'est qu'une demande d'un client et que de faire comme si on couchait _réellement_ ensemble. Le retour avec la réalité n'en est que plus brutal.

Prenant appui sur sa main droite, il attrape avec l'autre mes deux poignets qu'il repousse jusqu'à la corde fermant sa veste de kimono. Comprenant la demande implicite, je tire doucement sur les lanières du nœud pour l'ouvrir. Cela fait, ma bouche erre sur ce torse aux muscles que je redessine du bout de la langue, savourant le goût salé de la peau. Ses doigts tirent un peu sur mes longues mèches mais je n'en ai cure, préférant plutôt me concentrer sur ma tâche, mes ongles s'accrochant au rebord de son hakama encore retenu par le kakuobi que je fais bien vite disparaître. Le pantalon glisse le long de ses jambes et il l'enlève d'un geste de celles-ci. Il se plaque alors tout contre moi, me faisant lâcher un gémissement lors de la rencontre brutale de nos deux érections. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne pas être né fille. Car, toujours à cet instant précis, mon partenaire marque un temps d'arrêt. Tellement obnubilé par mon apparence, hypnotisé qu'il est par mes artifices, il en oublie que je suis un homme, mais cette bosse toujours présente leur jette la réalité à la face.

Je jette un regard peiné en la direction de Kane, les larmes prêtes à dévaler mes joues.

-Chut... murmure-t-il en caressant mon visage et mes cheveux avant de presser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je cache alors mon visage dans son cou. Je le sens se relever, s'éloigner de ma présence. J'entrouvre les yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'en va pas. Qu'il ne me fuit pas. Kane...

Mais non. Il s'était agenouillé à mes pieds, seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement traditionnel, et tentai de découvrir mes jambes sans pour autant ôter mon kimono, repoussant à plus tard cette tache. Ses doigts glissaient le long de la peau sensible de mes cuisses, provoquant de petits frissons qui m'électrisait plaisamment. N'ayant plus mon éventail, je me contentai de mordre la jointure de mon pouce, histoire de camoufler un brin mes réactions audibles. Kane connaissait mes points faibles, me les ayant déjà demandé, mais aussi pour avoir déjà du coucher avec moi. Et il en usait et abusait, le bougre. Rhaa... Kane me poussa doucement et je m'allongeai sur le dos. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de mon entre-jambe, je ne pus m'empêcher de tenter de refermer les cuisses pour me soustraire à sa future douce torture.

-Tut tut... Ce n'est pas très gentil Kabura...

Je frissonnai quand j'entendis mon prénom rouler sur sa langue d'une façon aussi indécente. Comment pouvait-il réussir à me faire sentir toute chose rien qu'en me nommant ?

-Je vais devoir sévir... Je le crains...

Sa langue taquina mon lobe d'oreille, mordillant doucement la peau de mon cou. Ses mains se faufilèrent pour écarter mes cuisses. Il s'y coinça de sorte que je ne puisse plus rien faire. Frottant son entrejambe gonflée tout contre mon antre et me forçant ainsi donc à gémir à perdre haleine.

-Ka... ne... haletai-je avec difficulté.

Il sembla le remarquer, mais ça ne l'excita que d'autant plus...

_On part_

_Vers notre étoile_

_Et tu vois comme on s'éloigne_

De retour sur le toit, mais pas seul cette fois. En effet, Kane m'accompagnait. La tête sur son épaule, j'observais le ciel, les paupières à moitié entrouvertes. Le client avait été content et les clients furent peu nombreux, raccourcissant notre journée.

-Kabura...

-Hm ?

-Où en est ton rêve ?

Je marquai une pause, fermant les yeux un instant.

-... En stand-by, comme toujours. Et le tien ?

Il soupira, me faisant me redresser et rouvrir les yeux.

-Je l'ai perdu.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui, le serrant contre moi et caressant ses cheveux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour éclater en sanglots discrets. Pauvre Kane.

On était peut-être ce qu'on était, mais on avait encore un cœur. Et Kane avait donné le sien à une jeune fille du village voisin. Elle était très jolie, mais pauvre. Alors il lui sacrifiait sa paye pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie plus agréable... et qu'ils aient un endroit pour eux deux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmurai-je, la bouche contre ses cheveux bouclés.

-Une fausse-couche, hémorragie interne.

Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Je savais que mon ami ne l'avait jamais touché intimement, disant que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Quelle garce.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, ni à dire. Seulement à attendre.

Je me plaçai plus confortablement, passant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le berçai doucement, le laissant tremper mon yukata sans piper mot.

Le problème de Kane, c'était qu'il était trop passionné. Il donnait son cœur ou un morceau à beaucoup trop de personnes. Et celui-ci était brisé, piétiné, sans vergogne. Il donnait trop de sentiments à tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'était justement à cause de ce côté que coucher avec lui ne me gênait pas tant que ça, car on avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas pour de l'argent.

-Kabura ? Reprit-il, la voix encore un peu coupée par les larmes précédentes.

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi... promets-moi que tu accompliras ton rêve, malgré toutes les embûches possible... Montre-nous, à tous, que même nous, ceux du 79°, on a encore des rêves !

-Je te le promets, jurai-je en souriant.

Ce n'était pas une promesse trop difficile à tenir, en un sens c'était bien ce que je comptais faire...

_Avant de se retirer…_

_On oubliera_

_Ceux qui ne comprennent pas_

Dans ma chambre, j'observais le soleil qui se couchait. Je devais vraiment avoir une affinité avec le ciel, moi... J'étais un oiseau avant de mourir ou quoi ?

Sur le tatami à mes côtés, Kane était déjà plongé dans le sommeil du juste, allongé de tout son long, un bras sur le torse et l'autre tendu en ma direction, comme si il m'invitait à prendre place à ses côtés.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais pris ma décision.

Soupirant, je resserrai les pans de mon baluchon ainsi que ceux de mon kimono. J'avais privilégié des vêtements masculins, plus pratique pour voyager, entre autre. N'ayant pu me résoudre à les couper, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue basse. Pieds nus, je glissai à travers la fenêtre sans bruit, pour me réceptionner de la même manière. J'attachai mon sac autour du cou et refermai ma poigne sur mon bâton.

Ce bâton, je l'ai depuis mon apparition dans ce monde. De çà, j'en suis sûr et certain.

Droit, il fait à peu près ma taille et comporte de nombreux nœuds. Une fois, Kane m'avait avoué qu'il sentait comme une sorte de vibration en émaner.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de la maison close sans me retourner, le regard fixé sur l'avant, sur mon avenir. Seul le futur m'intéressait.

_Et nos âmes_

Mais que l'on nous blâme

Quand on s'aime

_Ô joli drame...  
_

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666**


End file.
